Tik- tak
by JohannaSilver
Summary: One-shot, z udziałem powojennej, wyniszczonej Hermiony Granger, konkretnej i opanowanej Luny Lovegood i zagubionego, pokornego Dracona Malfoya.


Tik- tak.

Tej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Znowu. Księżyc swymi wiotkimi, srebrnymi palcami stukał w moje okno, jakby wołał mnie, starał się mnie przyciągnąć, tak jak przyciąga fale. Chciał wywołać u mnie przypływ, abym podążała za nim... A może to odpływ? Sama już nie wiem.

Moja klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała powoli, jakby brakowało jej już sił do żywszego ruchu. Ciężki, świszczący oddech wydobywał się z moich płuc rozdzierając kłującą ciszę. Nie mogłam podnieść ręki, ani unieść nogi. Części nie słuchały mnie, tylko jakiejś zupełnie innej, obcej osoby. A ten człowiek, który im rozkazywał wciąż powtarzał „Leż, nie wstawaj i zagub się w labiryncie własnego organizmu". Czułam się, jakby ktoś rozkładał mnie agresywnie i składał wciąż na nowo, niczym kosmicznie ciekawą układankę, z rodzaju tych, których ułożenie graniczy z cudem. Jednym słowem bardzo źle. Byłam pewna, że blade czoło, którego właścicielką rzekomo byłam, rozpalone jest do białości. Delikatnym kręgosłupem wstrząsały silne dreszcze, przypominające śliskiego węża, bez ustanku pełzającego po moich plecach. Powinnam była zbijać gorączkę, ale nie miałam siły nawet na podniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej, a co dopiero podejście do tej małej szafki, w której całą jedną półkę zajmowały lekarstwa.

W końcu wpadłam w niebezpieczną otchłań, popularnie nazywaną Snem.

~oOo~

Obudziłam się lepka, całkowicie zlana zimnym potem i choć na zewnątrz było ciemno, wiedziałam, że zaraz nastanie ranek. Byłam prawie pewna, że w nocy krzyczałam. Z wahaniem ciepłą dłonią dotknęłam czoła i odetchnęłam z ulgą czując pod palcami chłodną skórę.

Na chwiejnych nogach weszłam do przyciemnionej kuchni. Pomieszczenie było małe, z jedną lodówką i mikrofalówką. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy jakiś starych ludzi. Nie poruszały się, co wskazywało na to, że niegdyś mieszkanie należało do mugoli. Nie znałam tych, których portrety się tu znajdowały, po prostu musiałam mieć coś, co zakrywałoby odrywającą się od betonowej ściany pożółkłą tapetę, a nie chciałam w tym miejscu nic swojego, żeby nie przywoływało bolesnych, niechcianych wspomnień. Miałam przyjaciół, a ich straciłam, posiadałam szczęśliwą rodzinę, ale by ją ocalić, kazałam im zapomnieć... wolałabym wcale nie mieć ich wszystkich, żeby tylko wojna nie miała mi kogo zabierać...

Spojrzałam na przesuwającą się wskazówkę zegara. Naglące, nieustanne tykanie przerywało moje myśli, jednocześnie nadając im nużący rytm... Czarne linie tańczyły na tarczy nową odmianę walca, dopasowując się do określonych nut, jakby od lat znały choreografię i mogły zatańczyć ją do każdego podkładu inaczej.

Tik- tak.

Dźwięki otoczyły mnie znikąd. Gdzieś za oknem zahuczała samica puszczyka, nawołując młode ptaki. Drzwi od salonu zaskrzypiały zardzewiałymi zawiasami, po czym zatrzasnęły się pod wpływem przeciągu. Najłagodniejszy szelest narastał rangą do ogromnego hałasu. Jednak najgłośniejszy był on. Zegar. Górował nad wszystkimi odgłosami jak król, nad swymi poddanymi.

Najpierw prosił. Delikatnym, perlistym głosem, wywabiał z gardła cudowne słowa, niepowtarzalne i czyste.

Tik- tak.

Zaczął się niecierpliwić. Wchodził na wyższe, donośniejsze tony, skłaniające do działania.

Tak-tak.

I krzyczał. A robił to tak głośno, że wszyscy jego podwładni również zaczęli krzyczeć. Na swoje własne sposoby, o różnej barwie głosu i innymi słowami... ale wszyscy krzyczeli.

Tik-tik.

Ja też krzyczałam.

Wtedy mój władca wybił poranną godzinę i cały świat zamilkł.

Ja też zamilkłam.

A zrobiłam to, by już nigdy nie krzyknąć.

Tik- tak... tak- tak... tik-tik... bam.

Cisza.

* * *

-Przecież było pewne, że tak się stanie, panie Malfoy.

Jej spojrzenie było zimne i twarde jak marmur. Miało w sobie tyle surowości, że nigdy bym jej nie poznał, gdyby sama mi się nie przedstawiła. Księżycowa panienka z Ravenclawu stała się chłodną, ostrożną panią auror od zadań specjalnych, z najciemniejszego zakątka Ministerstwa, z działu badań nad śmiercią. Skończyła tak, jak reszta ludzi, którzy znali się na medycynie, psychologii i kryminologii i którzy ponad tak wiele razy zetknęli się z różnego rodzaju zgonami, że sami przestali się jej obawiać.

Kto by się spodziewał, że z takiej małej, słodkiej dziewczynki wyrośnie taka kobieta?

Z drugiej strony nie mam za wiele do gadania. W końcu byłem Malfoy'em, a teraz także jej wspólnikiem.

-Popełniliście wiele błędów w tym procesie- błękit jej oczu zdawał się lśnić bardziej niż okrągły szafir zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku u długiej szyi kobiety- oczywiście, obserwowaliście budynek w którym się osiedliła, nie pozwalaliście nikomu do niej wejść i nie pomyśleliście o tym, że być może tylko kontakt z innymi ludźmi może jej pomóc. Wprowadziliście ją do tego zatęchłego, zapleśniałego mieszkania, tak by nie wiedziała, że to wasza sprawka i nie zauważyliście, że zachowuje się dosyć osobliwie. To było w waszym raporcie. Twoim i Roya Harrisona. Jednak musieliście wiedzieć, że to nie przelewki, że to jedyna osoba, która została z hogwarckiej "świętej trójcy" i której postać jest w stanie wzbudzić w ludziach tak ogromne emocje. Czemu więc, do cholery, nie potrafiliście dopilnować przynajmniej tych banalnych procedur, zapewnić komfort zarówno psychiczny jak i materialny... przynajmniej potraktować ją na poziomie, takim jaki na to zasłużyła ratując nas przed Ciemnością.

Przez chwilę Lovegood wydała się być tamtą Luną, która biegała po korytarzach bez butów, bo stale jej je zabierałem. Wszystko przez mignięcie łzy w kąciku jej oka trwające milisekundę. Jakie te wspomnienia głupie... sprawiały, że w kimś kto się zmienił wciąż widzimy kogoś, kim kiedyś był.

-Rzeczywiście, jednak to Roy prowadził tę sprawę, a ja...

-Wiem, że to nie ty wszystko spartaczyłeś, ale nie zastanawiało cię, gdzie zniknął Harrison?

-Był starszym człowiekiem, a poza tym...

Zaniepokoił mnie odcień jej głosu. Zrozumiałem aluzję. Musiałem zacząć uważać, gdzie pracuję.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Jestem prawie pewien, że na jej policzku dostrzegłem jedną, lśniącą łzę.

~oOo~

Wsiedliśmy do mojego nowego samochodu. Panował w nim nieprzyjemny chłód, ale nie zdziwiło mnie to, w końcu był listopad i wszędzie była podobna temperatura. Skórzany fotel zapadał się delikatnie, idealnie dostosowując się do kształtu moich pleców. Między mną i Luną panowała spokojna, aczkolwiek gęsta atmosfera. Było cicho i jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem było spokojne warczenie silnika.

Nie jedynym.

Moja pasażerka chyba też to usłyszała. Zwinnym ruchem otworzyła schowek i przeraziła się widząc jego zawartość. Zrozumiałem.

-Kieruj w Tamizę, Draconie.

Tik- tak.

Pocałowała mnie namiętnie i przywarła do mnie tak mocno, jakbym mógł ją uratować.

Tak-tak.

Gorąco odwzajemniłem pocałunek.

Tik- tik.

Wjechaliśmy w rzekę.

Bum.

Cisza.


End file.
